Hazardous locations in various industries, categorized by various class and division require different types of lighting. Moreover, the lighting is required in various locations within the hazardous location itself. Currently, multiple different types of light are required based on where lighting is required. Thus, an enormous amount of resources may be expended on proper lighting in hazardous locations.